


THE SOT, MAX J, JP, & SAKI (O MY!)

by Patty_Parker60



Category: Original Work, Parker Family - Fandom
Genre: A2M, Anal, Anal Strap-On, Ass to Mouth, F/F, FFF, Hetero Oral, Hetero Sodomy, Lesbian Anal Fuck, Lesbian Anal Incest, Lesbian Incest, Lesbian Sodomy, Multi, Orgy, double anal, ffm, rough anal sex, strap on, strapon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 01:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: All-Out (or is it ALL-IN?) Lesbian Sodomy with a TWIST!Patty Parker can't resist her Daughter's Anal Inclinations





	THE SOT, MAX J, JP, & SAKI (O MY!)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Izzie114](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzie114/gifts).

By Patty Parker, Karin & Karinna Parker, and Luc Long

Lesbian Anal, Incest, Strapon, Oral, Analingus, Group, Limited Hetero,  
Double Anal, Rough Sodomy, FFF, FFM, Orgy, Analingus, Oral

Ass-to-Mouth

FFFFFM, Rough Anal Domination

CHARACTERS

Patty Parker (age forty-ish)

Karin & Karinna Parker (ages twenty-ish)

JP Simanton (age sixty-ish)

Saki (age sixty-ish)

SOTV) Maxine J (age forty-ish)

All persons depicted in this erotic tale are over the age of 18.

All acts are consensual.

(This tale begins prior to JP's arrival: myself, the Twins, Maxine J (a long-time SOTV),  
and JP's woman, Saki, are in the sitting room of the residence The Twins and I share.  
I'm not involved in the current doings, having endured a pair of lengthy and quite rough  
buggerings both in the morning and afternoon. I expect to be FULLY involved in all activities  
in ALL RESPECTS a bit later, and I've learned to make full use of any and all down time, especially  
after my fortieth birthday)...Usually I don't include M/F sex in my stories; I'm making the exception  
for a very dear and loyal member (HA!) of *Team Parker*-Mr. JP \S, Naval Veteran and all  
round Special Gentleman). LET'S BEGIN!

Saki bleats like a distressed goat; the long thick bum-plunger worn by Karin is both deeply and  
firmly lodged in her back-side, and her only course of action is to squirm and wriggle about, in  
a vain attempt to acquire a more comfortable angle of penetration: alas, for her, THERE IS NONE...  
Poor Maxine is in the same dire circumstance: Karinna's chosen a strappy 12" long and the diameter  
of a cucumber, and after three weeks of nearly non-stop buggering, the lusciously-built Mother of  
four has been "worked-in" so that her bum can easily accommodate a latex prick of this size (well,  
NOT SO EASILY, truth be told)...

I'll take a moment to describe Saki: she's a sixty-ish Eurasion beauty with dusky skin, full breasts, and  
a quite serviceable bum. Her legs are well-shaped and very fetching, encased in filmy, crème-  
stockings, which are held-up by a lacy silk suspender-belt of the same shade. Her footwear are a darker  
colour crème, with 4" heels.

Maxine J is quite the opposite: auburn-haired and fair-skinned, very busty (as British Woman are wont to  
be), and equally curvy in the buttocks, thighs, and legs.

One of Saki's hands clenches the sides of the divan she's kneeling upon, desperately hanging on as  
sets a hard and rapid pace from the moment she enters the still-sexy GMYLF's gaping rear. No stranger to  
anal antics, Saki reaches-back between her legs and gathers as much of her "drool" as she can, and brings  
those same juice-soaked digits up and around to smear some it on her stretched, quivering rim, and the  
pistoning rubber cock spearing it. The perspiring Twin, seeing this, decides to take pity on the anal veteran  
and pastes a bit from a part-used tube of lube from the nearest end table onto the part of her shaft not buried  
in Saki's plundered rectal sheath, much to the Asian Woman's relief...

For her part, Maxine J, who has been provided for JP's benefit (The Parkers, alas, are 'off-limits' to the  
gentleman), takes up her position in front of Mr Simanton, as stimulating a sight as ever there has been,  
bum high and legs apart. Thanks to the Twins, her anal orifice is well-loosened and pulsing expectantly,  
in anticipation of the next penetration.

Mr. Simanton has been patient long enough: he stands there for a few moments more, surveying  
bountiful hillocks as General would a battlefield, before taking two quick steps forward, his greased  
willy proceeding like a guidon. Maxine winces as JP probes insistently between the cheeks of her bottom,  
her mind whirling in disbelief. First, the humiliation of being rectally-shagged by two of her FEMALE  
(former) pupils; now this strange man is about to perform the same unspeakable act.

JP grasps her hips firmly, his randy plumper prizing her bottom apart like the prow of an ice-breaker.  
The only thing the disgraced educator can do is thrust out her bottom and wait for the inevitable.  
She is still wide-open from Karin and Karinna's high-energy "butt-pumpery" of the past hour, and  
the Gentleman is in (LORD HELP ME! she screams deep in her own mind)...though his thrusts are not  
as fast, deep, or hard as the Twins', her most private orifice is raw and sore, and thus hyper-sensitive,  
and she trembles as the senior Citizen (JP) begins to slowly, determinedly, ride her like the seasoned  
Veteran he is.

"Oh, J-John, oh!"... Saki's cries out, desperately. Mr Simanton is otherwise occupied, and if he hears her  
cries, he's concentrating on making this a night Max J will REMEMBER... Saki's pulse is racing wildly. Being  
pulled about and handled so roughly has stirred a deep well of excitement deep within her. Karinna's strong  
thighs tense and her buttocks knot impressively as she pushes forward, gripping a full round buttock in each  
hand. Her thrusts are steady and well-targeted. The sexy mature Asian Woman's inner rectum clings to the  
thick latex shaft on each withdrawal, only to collapse inward on the forward surge.

Saki is unsure how much more of this relentless sodomy she can take: for over two hours the Twins  
have taken turns skewering she and Maxine's behinds on their rampant rubber staffs, despite their  
cries of distress and pleas for mercy. In her experience, if this keeps up, she will have to contend with  
a prolapsed anus, no small matter for a Woman of her years...will this horny young devil NEVER stop  
drilling into her terribly sore and aching anal canal like an oil derrick in search of black gold? She's  
beginning to regret agreeing to take part in this...this...ANAL HELL...

Saki's wild, glassy eyes, sweaty face, and heaving chest are evidence that Karinna has put her through  
her paces a bit too well: her hair is matted to her forehead, and her tortured gasping and pitiable groans  
are those of a Woman at the end of her endurance. Our eyes meet, and I sense the silent plea in her  
bleary gaze. I move to the side of the rutting Women, getting my Daughter's attention by kissing the side  
of her sweat-beaded neck, and whispering, "She's had enough, Darling...let her be now...Mummy will  
take her place."

My lustful offspring is always keen for a 'crack' at her Mother's CRACK, and so she slows her pace, bit by  
bit, so as to allow Saki to ease through the final throes of her orgasm. She withdraws slowly, leaving a  
raw-looking, red-tinged, gaping crater behind. Saki's sigh of relief is a deep, shuddering one. We help  
her off of her knees and onto a nearby love-seat, where she curls up, legs drawn up to her chest, moaning  
softly. Karinna is anxious to 'get cracking', and after we each share a quick kiss with Saki, we take up our  
positions a few feet away: me on hands and knees, and my horny Daughter behind me.

I brace myself for the expected penetration, which doesn't come (at, least, NOT THEN); a sudden inspiration  
causes her to round my kneeling body and present her long, thick latex weapon, fresh from the Asian Woman's  
behind, to my already open mouth (when she doesn't push into me right away, I suspect her intention (ass-to-  
mouth)...

Fine by me!: I lick about the fat, sculpted knob of the imposing slab of rubber as I've done  
so many times before. The taste of Saki's innards is strong, mingled with mine own and  
Maxine's, from previously. Karinna feeds me the long thick shaft in increments, once I've  
managed the plum-sized tip past my lips and into my dainty little mouth. When the intruder  
reaches the base of my tonsils, I gulp a bit of air through my nose, relax my throat as much as  
possible, and my Daughter, due to many years of this same manner of activity, nudges forward  
and in just a BIT.

My throat opens like a sieve, and the ridiculous bulb gets in a few inches. I clutch her strong thighs,  
allowing my randy offspring to use my oral orifice as she does my fanny or my arse. Once tears sprout  
in my eyes, and I can't suppress my gag reflex any longer, Dear Karinna begins to pull-out, slowly but  
steadily, until I can finally breath again, without impediment.

NOW comes the requisite sodomy...the prizing apart of my big, pallid, pillowy buttocks,  
framed so enticingly, so TEMPTINGLY, by the lacy straps of my suspender belt (black satin,  
with lace borders and the same color roses stitched on); the hungry, almost fervent rim-job  
of which both Daughters are so fond of: as sore as I am, the licking, lapping, and sucking of  
my ravaged back-door soon has me as anxious for more of the same anal antics as ever (BTW:  
I also have on gun-metal hosiery, and shiny black Roubitons, with spiked heels).

Firm hands garb each of my hips, and a second or two after, the rubber tip of her marauder presses  
against my tender ring-piece (it's not closed completely, as yet), and so with just the gentlest urging,  
it surges deep inside, stretching (and stingingly) making room for itself, until the fronts of my darling's  
thighs come to rest against the splayed boulders of my bum. Karinna is so excited, as am I, and so the  
pace she sets is steady and somewhat quick, not jabbing, but completing a full tip to base circuit on each  
in and out thrust.

I glance to our right: Maxine is now fellating JP, who reclines on his back on the divan. Karin  
is behind her, her pretty face has a determined expression as she pushes into the busty auburn  
sub, tightening her muscles and thrusting with her lean, powerful hips. Maxine's squeals are  
muffled by the member stuffing her mouth; JP pats the top of her head consolingly as the wife  
and Mother never ceases her worship of his cock, a skill she's acquired from long and numerous  
sessions with the Twins.

Her big behind wobbles and jiggles as she rocks back and forth, in tempo to the rhythmic, deeply  
skewering thrusts of Karinna's twin sister. They are united; dominant top and submissive bottom-  
giver and taker...Karin's athletic thrusts and powerful revolutions of her so sexy hips, the length and  
girth of her pistoning, never ceasing bum-basher, has Maxine mewling and groaning. Her pitiable  
cries are now full-throated: she's ceased fellating JP (I can sympathize: Karin is treating her less  
than gently), and simply "jacks" his rigid penis in her small fist, trying desperately to comply with  
her instructions to "bring him off" while battling the over-whelming sensations blasting through  
her nervous system.

For MY OWN PART, Karinna's pace has quickened somewhat, and she's powering full-bore into my  
wide-open anal port. Her gasping is loud and getting erratic, as is mine. Instead of mini explosions,  
building to the one massive one, our spending is close together, and it is as if a mountain of fireworks  
have gone off, leaving us in pieces.

Saki, having recovered a bit, crawls over to where JP, Max, and Karin are in the waning throes of their  
own big O, and to Karin's delight, begins fellating her with professional skill. Karinna and I are too spent  
to move for the moment. She's still buried deep in my big booty, and seemingly content to remain there  
a bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2? Please leave comments reviewing my nasty  
lil' tale-I use them 2 help determine if additional chapters  
are warranted. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
